kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E.
Villains In Detention Escape Outpost Growing Amalgamation Mega Enormously Story Father has recently freed several villains from the Kids Next Door Arctic Prison, and Numbuh 86 turns to one sector to save the day: the Sector V Team-- Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5. Their mission: capture all the villains and take them to the KND Maximum Security prison on the Dark side of the Moon. Overview Walkthrough Operation: T.U.T.O.R.I.A.L. While the KND are testing out their training simulator, Toilenator attacks the Treehouse. Numbuh 1 thinks it's a part of the simulation and goes into battle with Toilenator. Things To Do: #Learn the basics on controlling your active Kids Next Door. #Defeat the Toilenator. Operation: D.O.N.U.T.T.Y. After defeating Toilenator, the Sector V Operatives receive an urgent message from Numbuh 86, telling them that various villains have been released from Kids Next Door Arctic Base, and they must recapture them and take the villains to the Sooper-Triple Maximum Security Prison on the Dark Side of the Moon. They also receive word that Gramma Stuffum has taken over the Sprinkle Puff Donut Shoppe and replacing the jelly in the donuts with spinach, liver and olives. As Numbuh 1 goes after Gramma Stuffum, Numbuhs 2, 3 and 5 are told to find the other villains and Numbuh 4 is told to defend the treehouse in case the villains try a sneak attack. Things To Do: #Open the doors to the enormous oven. #Climb through the oven. #Climb the vents. #Collect 12 spare parts to acquire the GUMZOOKA. #Cross the river of doughnut batter. #Defeat Gramma Stuffum. The mission will start at the entrance of the Donut Shoppe. Walk down to the room where the giant oven is located, and fight off Gramma Stuffum's Spinach Soldiers and Lunch Ladies. Once you've defeated all of the Food Minions, climb up the ledges with your GRAPPLUH and pull the switch to open the door to the oven. As the door opens, two Lunch Ladies emerge. Defeat them and continue on. Now, you must climb through the giant oven. You'll need to use the GRAPPLUH to grapple onto the ledges. Once you've triggered the Checkpoint at the top of the room, the doughnuts will create a staircase allowing you to get to the next room. As you get to the next room, flip the switch to turn the fan on the floor up to full blast. You'll have to acquire 12 Spare Parts to acquire the GUMZOOKA while you're here, too. Climb through the vents to get to the switch. The switch will open the door to the next area of the Donut Shoppe. As you go through the door, you'll come across a river of doughnut batter. Cross the river to get to the next few parts of the Donut Shoppe. Be careful, there are Batter Men and Lunch Ladies lurking. Activate the switches to open the doors, but be quick, they won't be open for long. As you trigger a checkpoint in area 2, pull the switch to open the door to area three. As you get to area three, use your GRAPPLUH to climb the ledge to the exit. As soon as you've triggered a Checkpoint, Gramma Stuffum's Lunch Ladies will attack you. Defeat the lunch ladies and advance to the Chamber where Gramma Stuffum lurks. Enter the chamber and the door will lock behind you. Gramma Stuffum will appear in her Chunk Wagon and battle you. The Chunk Wagon has a protective forcefield that must be burned through using the jelly from the doughnuts. Pull the switch on the far left of the room to distract Stuffum, then pull the switch on the far right of the room, and after that, pull the switch on the Jelly Dispenser to release the jelly. Once the jelly burns through the Chunk Wagon's forcefield, you will be able to attack Gramma Stuffum a few times until Gramma puts the forcefield back on-line. You'll need to repeat this step to defeat Gramma Stuffum and end this culinary catastrophe. Operation: B.O.O.G.I.F.I.C.A.T.I.O.N. Common Cold has snot-ified the Treehouse and sabotaged the Defense Grid. It is up to Numbuh 5 to shut down the grid and reset it. Things To Do: #Cross the Tennis Ball Shooting Maze. #Climb up to the hallways. #Cross through the electric floors. #Collect 3 spare parts to acquire the SMELMET. #Turn off the Disco Ball. #Defeat the Flu Bugs to unlock the doors. #Deactivate the Security Systems. Beginning the mission, you must cross the Tennis Ball Shooting Maze. You may have gotten through the maze, but you must shut down the maze by triggering the switches. When you've deactivated the maze, you must climb up the walls with the special wall jump ability. Once you get up there, pull the switch and cross to the next ledge. Get through the electrified floors and cross the through the laser beams. Warning! Do not touch the green stuff, otherwise, it will be difficult for the player to move. Tip: To avoid breathing in the green stuff, acquire the SMELMET (Shielded Mask Expels Lotsa Malodorous Emanations Totally) to protect yourself. Operation: S.N.O.T.-B.O.M.B.E.R. Things To Do: #Wait for the weapons on the COOL-BUS to repair. #Acquire all four parts to increase the COOL-BUS's firepower. #Defeat the Common Cold. Operation: S.P.A.N.K.-H.A.P.P.Y. Count Spankulot has caused a power failure in the treehouse and has transformed all the Sector V Operatives minus Numbuh 4 (who is using the haunted toilet the KND never use) into Spank-Happy Vampires. Numbuh 4 must transform his teammates back before the effects of the Count's powers become irreversable. Things To Do: #Lower the plow of the COOL-BUS to get to the next floor. #Defeat the WATCHBOTS to unlock the doors to the following rooms. #Defeat 8 WATCHBOTS to unlock the door to Numbuh 4's room. #Collect 5 spare parts to acquire the SPLANKER. #Turn Numbuhs 2, 3 and 5 back to normal. #Defeat Nigel Spankulot. The mission will begin when Numbuh 1 calls Numbuh 4 to the hangar. Numbuh 4 discovers that Count Spankulot turned the KND into Vampires again. As Nigel Spankulot summons their Vampire WATCHBOTs to attack, you must defeat the WATCHBOTs so you can get to the next room. After defeating all the WATCHBOTs, lower the plow on the COOL-BUS to climb upstairs. As soon as you get to Numbuh 4's room, you'll learn that Numbuh 2 disassembled the SPLANKER. So, you'll have to acquire all 5 spare parts to get the SPLANKER back together, but you'll have to get past Count Spankulot's Vampire WATCHBOTs. After you acquire the SPLANKER, you'll face Hoagie Spankulot. The battle's easy-- all you need to do is hit him a couple of times with the SPLANKER. Once you've defeated Hoagie Spankulot, Vampire WATCHBOTs will attack you in 3 waves. Defeat all three waves, and face Numbuhs 3 and 5 and transform them back into their regular selves. Nigel Spankulot will appear after you transform Numbuhs 2, 3 and 5 back and will commend your efforts. Now, you must face him in the Mission Prep Room. But as you head for the Mission Prep Room, be careful, there are Vampire WATCHBOTs throughout the path. Once you get to the Mission Prep Room, the Boss Fight will begin. Nigel Spankulot will try to confuse you by creating illusions of himself. All you need to do is figure out which is the real Nigel Spankulot and which ones are the illusions. Operation: H.A.M.S.T.E.R.A.M.A. Things To Do: #Catch the Hamsters to open the doors. #Collect 4 spare parts to acquire the FRAPPE. #Catch all the Hamsters in the power core. Operation: S.P.A.N.K.A.R.I.F.F.I.C. Numbuh 1 receives word from Numbuh 86 that Count Spankulot has a list of kids to spank in their neighborhood. After their last run-in with the Count, Numbuh 1 is going to take down the Count as payback for what he did earlier. Things To Do: #Rescue 8 kids from Count Spankulot's Vampire Wannabes. #Collect 6 spare parts to acquire the SCAMPP. #Face the Count's henchmen at the Gallagher Elementary Clock Tower. #Defeat Count Spankulot. Note: Count Spankulot tells you his Spank-Happy Helpers are impossible to attack in the dark, so use your GUMZOOKA or SCAMPP to overcharge the Bug Zappers and make them brighter, then lure the enemies in the light. After you confront Count Spankulot, lure all of the enemies into the Bug Zappers to destroy them, or do it the easy way by defeating them in the dark using Powuh Shots. Defeating all of the Hands of Justice in the yard will open the door to the next yard. As you enter the yard, you'll witness a Vampire Wannabe spanking a kid. Defeat the two Hands of Justice and head up to the deck to attack the Vampire Wannabe. Fire your GUMZOOKA at the Vampire, and have him chase you. Then, lure the Vampire into the light to defeat it. After you defeat the Count's Spank-Happy Helpers, press B to free the kid so you can unlock the door to the next yard. Just as you are about to free two kids from the Count's Vampire Wannabes, Hands of Justice will ambush you. Operation: T.A.R.P.O.O.N. Things To Do: #Acquire 5 spare parts to increase the COOL-BUS's firepower. #Get all 10 engine blocks to end the level. Operation: S.H.I.P.-S.H.A.P.E. Things To Do: #Defeat the Candy Pirates to open the doors. #Climb up the ship. #Defeat all the Candy Pirates at the main deck to deactivate all 6 cannons. #Defeat Stickybeard. Warning! Candy Pirates patrol the hallways in the Sweet Revenge ship. If just one of the Candy Pirates spots you, you better find a hiding place and fast, otherwise, you'll be walking the plank! Operation: B.R.U.S.H.O.F.F. Things To Do: #Catch the fireflies to open the doors to the next 6 yards. #Collect 4 spare parts to acquire the THUMPER. #Gather 32 fireflies to free the imprisoned fireflies. Warning! While you help Numbuh 3 gather fireflies, do not let it go near the light coming from a Bug Zapper, or let a Dentadrone use its Bug-Brite smile on the firefly. If the firefly gets zapped, the firefly will fly back to where it starts so you can find it. Operation: C.A.V.I.T.Y.-C.A.V.E. Things To Do: #Acquire the 4 passcodes. #Cross and scale the river of fluoride. #Collect 5 spare parts to acquire the BAJOOKA. #Guide 5 Dentadrones to the bracegate to short-circuit it. #Cross the lake of fluoride. #Defeat Knightbrace. Warning! As you guide Knightbrace's Dentadrones to the Bracegate, don't run into other Dentadrones. If you do, you'll have to start over. Operation: O.V.E.R.F.L.O.W. Things To Do: #Defeat the Scummy Mummies to open the doors. #Collect 5 spare parts to acquire the SLUGGUH. #Smash the toilets to stop the overflowing. #Win the race to the golden toilet to defeat Toilenator. Operation: M.O.O.N.T.R.I.P. Things To Do: #Acquire 5 spare parts to increase the COOL-BUS's firepower. #Defeat the DCFDTL. Operation: L.U.N.A.R.U.M.B.L.E. Things To Do: #Defeat the Amalgamation Monster.